Obideance
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Robin and Joker fighting and Robin gets... hiptinazed... yeah... i don't own anything...so...enjoy! -.-' P.S. If u guys want me to make more or something just leave a coment/ reveiw, and I'll see what I can do.


Obedience

By: Rachel Tharp

It was raining and cold outside. The whole team was busy stopping the outrageous rampage the Injustice League was making. Superboy was fighting Black Atom, Artmis was fighting the mad gorilla, Kid Flash was fighting Poison Ivy, Mrs. Martion was fighting Etomic Skull, and I was fighting the insane Joker. "I've always wanted to carve this bird" said Joker with his maniac smile. Gosh how I hate that smile. I did a back flip into the forest. "Robin, how are you doing?" Mrs. Martion asked telepathically. "Asterous, just dandy." I replied mentally. "Don't get upset, we're just asking because you disappeared," Artmis said sassily. "Sorry… I'm just trying to do my… shot… don't talk to me right now!" I screamed that last part in my head. "Are you alright?" Megan (Mrs. Martion) asked worried. I didn't reply. "Robin!" the whole team screamed at once. "I'm in the middle of a fight here," I said annoyed. "Sorry… we won't bother you unless it's an emergency," Megan said dully. I did another back flip going farther into the forest. Now, I couldn't see the team anymore and apparently Joker noticed that too. "What's the matter, Bird Boy, you too far away from your flock?" Joker asked laughing at the end. Suddenly, I hit a tree, and notice Joker has been planning his moves out cautiously. "Now, Birdie Boy, tell me how you like my new venom," Joker said wile laughing violently. He then took out a needle and injected the purple liquid in me. I didn't have any control over my actions. "It's called obedience venom," Joker said laughing madly now. "Whatever I say you will do, repeat that," Joker said smiling again. "Whatever you say I will do," I said completely under his control. "Yes, It works now, lets go have some fun," Joker said now, with an evil malicious grin on his face.

I was in the trees with Joker looking as the Justice League rounding up all the bad guys. "Where's Robin," asked Superman. "Where's Joker?" asked Poison Ivy. "Joker and Robin are both…missing!" Kid Flash said with wide eyes. "That's not good is it Batsy?" asked Poison Ivy with a grin. "Tell me where Joker is Ivy," said Batman. "Now, who do you want, Joker or Robin," said Ivy. "Robin" Batman dully replied. "Eyeyey, now, if you get to Robin in an accurate pace… never mind, the only thing that matters is that Joker doesn't use his silly new venom on Robin," said Ivy. "New venom?" asked Batman. "Joker calls it 'obedience venom' he supposedly said it's suppose to make the person follow the directions of the injector," said Ivy. "We need to get Robin before he gets injected!" Red Arrow said. Joker starts laughing and hangs down from the tree branch he was hanging on. "I thought I'd just pop in and say how great Robin is as a partner, now I can see why you like him Batsy," Joker said laughing so much he fell out of the tree. Everyone put their guard up and weapons up. "Where's Robin, Joker?" Batman asked threatening. I don't know why don't you ask him," said Joker with an evil grin on his face. "What exactly do you mean by…" Kid Flash was cut off by explosions all around the Justice League and Robin's laugh.

When the smoke cleared the Joker and Injustice League were gone. "Robin" was all Batman said. "So I guess that answers your question," said Huntress. "Guess so," Kid Flash replied. "We're ganna need to find Robin, right?" asked Flash who was staring were the prisoners were five minutes ago. "Yep" replied Superman. "Any suggestions of where to look first?" asked Flash. "No one's ganna get him except me," Batman said furiously, now he was in Daddy-Bats mode. "I'm going with," said Black Cannarrie. "No Robin is my partner and you don't know what he's capable of, and no one else is taking him down except me," Batman said coldly. "You make him sound like an enemy you have to kill," Flash said with a horror look on his face. "Is he?" asked Batman. "No," Replied Flash. "Then he doesn't have to die," Batman said coldly again. "Then how are we ganna get him out of Joker's control?" asked Flash simply. "Simple, we find an antidote," Batman said. Joker was still there and popped out again. "Oh, Batsy, you found an antidote to all my other venoms, but this one is perminate, face it Batsy, I have Robin, I win," said Joker evilly. "You know I'll stop you, Joker, I always have," Batman said madly. "Ha, there's NO antidote to the venom, Batsy, I promise you, I checked three times," Joker said, and then disappeared into the forest. Batman didn't move an inch, he just watched him disappear into the forest. "You're ganna let him get away?" asked Flash angrily. "Yes," Batman just simply replied. "We have to go after him and save Robin, and how could you just stand there and watch him?" Flash screamed at him. "I just let him go because he's leading me to Robin," said Batman with a smirk. "How… oh, I see," Flash said as Batman pulled out his tracker and switched it on. "Batman isn't ganna get Robin any time soon, so don't worry sweetheart," said Joker on the recording. "Ah, Mr. Jay, hehehe, you thought of everything," said Harley Quinn. "Ah, I only did it for you sweetheart," replied Joker. "Ewe, Joker love I think I'm ganna be sick," Robin said in the background. "Honey, I think he needs another dose," Harley replied. "That test wore off sooner than I thought," said Joker. "You didn't give him the perminite first!" yelled Harley. "If he holds still I could give him the perminate one!" yelled Joker. "No way I'm holding still for you!" yelled Robin. "Pudding please stop and listen to your father," Harley said. Robin stops with wide eyes. Joker and Robin are both staring at Harley now. "Father!" they yell at the same time. They then just look at each other and Harley took they advantage and tied Robin up so he couldn't move. Joker injected Robin as fast as he could. The Justice League heard Robin struggling and then silence. "There you go," said Joker. "Now why don't you tell us where the Justice League is," said Joker. "The Justice League has a hall of Justice right in the middle of Washington," Robin said. "You're leaving something out," said Joker. "Now, tell us everything you know about the Justice League," said Joker. "The Justice League has a base in Washington; they also have a secret high tech base in space called the Watch Tower, there are three hundred or something like that heroes who work for the original seven…" Robin said but got cut off by the Injustice League gasping. "See I told you we should have thought of this long ago," said Count Vertigo. "Who are the original seven?" asked Joker. "The original seven are: Batman, Superman, MartionManHunter, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Halkwomen, and Flash," said Robin. "How does he know this much?" asked Poison Ivy. "Batcave," replied Robin. "Robin, where is the Batcave?" asked Count Vertigo. Robin didn't reply. "Robin," Joker said this time. "Secret," said Robin. "He's being resistant," Joker said angrily. "Robin, pudding, where is the Batcave?" asked Harley. "I don't know," said Robin. Batman let out a sigh. "You must know, you are Batsy's partner," said Joker. "I don't know, never been there before," Robin lied clearly. Joker sighed. Batman quickly shut it off. He turned around at his teammates. "Opps, We probable should've stopped him sooner," said Batman. "Opps, that is all you can say is opps, Robin is spilling everyone's secrets, and all you can say is opps, he knows everyone's' secret identities in the whole League and all you can say is opps," Superman was furious with Batman. "Well, look on the bright side, at least he's lying part way," said Red Arrow. "How do you know if he's lying or not?" asked Black Cannarrie. "Because, he's been in the Batcave before," said Red Arrow. "How do you know he's been in the Batcave before?" asked Flash. "He took me there once when we both where running from well, Joker" said Red Arrow. "When was this?" asked Batman all defensively. "Wait, was this the time the original seven and I went to save an alien and I came back to find you sitting on the couch holding your leg and the house was a mess because you didn't clean it even though I told you to and you came up with the excuse about saving someone?"Asked Green Arrow. "Yes and it wasn't an excuse I was saving Robin," said Red Arrow. "I came home and found that there was a Robin being held for my killing if I didn't coroperate and steal all the money in the bank," said Batman. "Yeah about that, hehehe, um, it kinda got ugly," said Red Arrow. "You're talking about it getting ugly; when I got Robin back he was barely breathing!" Batman yelled at Red Arrow. "Sorry, I tried calling you and Green Arrow but no one would pick up," yelled Red Arrow. Batman grunted at Red Arrow. "Hold on we have no time for this right now, what matters is that we get Robin back and learn what else is happening to him, and find an antidote," said Aqualad. "He's right Batman," said Superman more calmly. "Fine," said Batman. He turned back on the tracker. Now, everyone was laughing. "I'm not doing that," Robin said. "Joker, he won't listen to me," said Poison Ivy. "Robin, take the knife and kill the person," said Joker. Batman turned it off again with wide eyes now. "Holy gummy bears," said Batman. "Gummy bears!" said Kid Flash with excitement in his eyes. "This is not a time to be thinking about gummy bears, we have to save Robin be it happens," said Batman. "Okay, were are they though?" asked Aquaman. "Um, I can't find that out without turning it on again," said Batman looking down at the tracker. "Then turn it on," said Red Arrow. "I can't stand to hear him kill someone if he is," said Batman. "If he isn't killing right now he'll do it later if we don't get to him on time," said Superman. Batman sighed closing his eyes and turning on the tracker. "They didn't like you or love you, they made your life terrible, he made your life terrible, don't you want to kill him," yelled Joker at Robin who was just staring wide eyed at Joker. "No, he didn't," said Robin. "Yes, he did," said Joker. The two of them started fighting between whatever they were fighting about. "I'm not killing Batman!" Robin screamed angrily at the madman. Batman was now frozen in his spot wide eyed. Joker was trying to persuade Robin into killing him! Suddenly Batman was now running in the direction toward Robin. He ignored the shouts of his name that were fading by every step he flawlessly made. He was now furious that Joker was trying to use Robin against him and to kill him also. He made it to the cliff above where the base was hidden to the highest degree. He was now looking down at the place in his binoculars. He was totally horror-struck at the place. Then suddenly he felt like he was being watched, and he turned around.

Then suddenly he felt like he was being watched, and he turned around. He was now face to face with the rest of the Justice League. He must admit that they scared him a bit. "Don't worry, we will take Joker and the rest of them down easily," Superman said putting a hand on Batman's shoulder. "That's not what worries me the most," said Batman looking back down at the building with a horror- struck look on his face. Superman thought he also looked troubled in a way. "Hahaha, you take us down easily, do you remember we have Robin Batman," said Joker waking out of the forest's shadows with that evil grin of his on his face. "Joker!" said Batman standing up and putting away the binoculars. "Batman!" said Joker with the same face as Batman. Joker put up his fists ready for a fight. Only, Joker was secretly wishing Batman would do a 'to death' match and he would win so, he could kill Batman. "Attack!" yelled Joker and all the people went to attack the Justice League except Robin. Superman was right they were easy to take down. They had the Injustice League down in about five minutes. Robin didn't even show which started to get Batman worried.

Robin didn't even show which started to get Batman worried. "Where is Robin, Joker" said Batman through clenched teeth. "Don't ask me," said Joker with a grin. Gosh, Batman also hated his grin and smile. Joker then looked behind him into the forest and started saying a poem;

"Little Birdie fly,

Little Birdie dance,

Little birdie sleeps,

Little Birdie fights,

Little Birdie sees him,

Little Birdie gets mad"

"What?" asks Kid Flash. "A little Birdie code," said Joker now smiling. Suddenly, they hear Artimis's scream, and everyone looks where she was moments ago. She is now gone and nowhere to be found. They then suddenly hear Megan's scream and soon she too is gone and nowhere to be found. "He's hunting us down one by one," said Green Lantern. After about thirty minutes of this not only where every member of the Justice and Young Justice League gone besides Batman, the prisoners were also gone with the wind. Now, it was only Batman.

Now, it was only Batman. Batman scanned the area for Robin and the others. There was no such sign to any of them. Finally Batman heard Robin's laugh, and then Robin jumped from the darkest tree in the forest. "You thought you could get away with anything, and anyone," said Robin with a maniac smile on his face. His hair has wet and muddy from the rain and mud. His costume was also drenched in wetness and muddy. His gloves were all muddy on the palms, and his boots were also totally drenched in mud. Robin was holding a knife. Batman was now scared of him.

Batman was now scared of him. Robin got close to Batman and swung the knife. Batman narrowly avoided it. "You don't have to this, Robin" said Batman with clear fear in his voice. "You hated me, you didn't like me, you didn't love me, now I'm going to return the favor," said Robin with a crazed voice and smile. He stashed again at Batman and got his thigh. Batman fell with a shriek. That was the end of him, he knew it, his own partner was ganna kill him, not unless he takes Robin down first. He suddenly heard the yelling of Robin's and his name. Suddenly the whole Justice League was looking down at the horrifying scene of Robin standing over Batman with a bloody knife and was on the ground clucking his side. Robin was now debating whether to finish Batman or go after the rest of the people. He was looking between the Justice League and Batman, and he looked seriously confused. He was now biting his bottom lip. Everyone knew he was having a hard time deciding what to do without Joker. Batman took advantage of this moment, and he tripped Robin who fell with a shriek. The knife slid all the way towards the Justice League. Green Arrow grabbed it and put it in his quiver with the rest of his bows. Batman injected Robin with a knockout needle. Robin then remained on the ground motionless. He was not in conscious anymore.

When Robin woke up he felt dizzy and sick. He was also disoriented. He tried getting up but was strapped down by the restraints. He couldn't move an inch of his body. "He's awake," said someone he couldn't make out. Batman came into his view. "How do you feel, Robin," Batman asked. I just groaned. "We took some blood tests and found an antidote," said Batman. He took out a needle and the liquid inside it was red. When Robin saw the needle he started struggling against his restraints. It was no use though. Batman just told him to calm down, but he struggled even more with that said. Batman just sighed and walked towards Robin's left arm, and he injected it. Robin felt his head clearing from the buzzing and dizziness. He also couldn't help but fell like he did a few bad things. Then everything came back to him. He found his voice and a horrified look on his face. Batman could tell Robin knew what he did "Batman…" Robin started but was cut off by Batman. "Robin, I understand it wasn't your fault," Batman said. "I let him get to me too easily though," Robin said clearly ashamed at himself. "Like I said it wasn't your fault, the only thing that matters is that you're safe and sound, and back to normal," Batman said. "So, you're not mad?" Robin simply asked clearly confused. "I'm not mad at you, at all," Batman said. Batman messed up Robin's raven colored hair. All Robin did was laugh playfully at Batman's actions. Then, Batman undid Robin's restraints and hugged him. Robin hugged him back and was soon found himself enjoying Batman's warm embrace. He buried himself in Batman's comfortable embrace. All was well.


End file.
